


Lecture

by Kuroeia (Empatheia)



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-16
Updated: 2007-06-16
Packaged: 2017-11-08 14:57:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/444409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Empatheia/pseuds/Kuroeia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From different worlds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lecture

Yuuri shrieked.

Conrart had never heard any man scream like that before. It was worse than a toddler, worse than a loon, the worst thing he had ever heard. His ears rang.

"Yuuri, are you all right?" he asked concernedly.

The Maou gasped for breath, hand on his chest, and visibly tried to drag the blood which had instantly dropped to his feet back up to his face. "What are you, a freaking ninja?" he asked accusingly. "I never hear you coming!"

"A what?" Conrart asked blankly.

Yuuri blinked at him. "You don't have ninjas here?"

"No, I'm afraid not."

"And you didn't hear about them while you were in my world? Well, I guess you wouldn't since they aren't really around anymore, but anyways, it's like this!" He set about explaining the wonders of ninjas to Conrad, who sat patiently with a faint smile on his face the whole while.

When he was done, Conrart knew a great deal about ninjas, and had learned even more about Yuuri himself, things that said Maou probably hadn't intended to show.

His smile didn't fade all day.

**X**

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: ninjas


End file.
